


i just wanna know, will you slow dance?

by queenhomeslice



Series: Polyship Roadtrip 2: Strict OT4 Stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Dancing Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Slow Dancing, Soft Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: I wanna slow dance if you feeling me nowIf we don't hold hands you'll be killing me nowWe need a romance, one chanceI just wanna know, will you slow dance?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Polyship Roadtrip 2: Strict OT4 Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	i just wanna know, will you slow dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ________  
> More ideas from the Discord! Enjoy, gg. <3 It's always a joy to flex my brain for you. 
> 
> Fic title and summary from AJ Mitchell's "Slow Dance" 
> 
> Rated M for language and brief alcohol mention

“Enough,” Prompto huffs after the tenth time stepping on Ignis’ polished snakeskin oxfords. He steps back, running both of his hands from his forehead down to the back of his neck and squinting his eyes shut, exhaling deeply. 

“Prompto, love, it’s quite alright,” Ignis starts. 

Prompto drops his hands and turns away, folding his arms. “It’s not,” Prompto sniffs quietly, curling into himself like a turtle. “Iggy, we’ve been at this for an hour.” 

Ignis sighs and moves over to the counter, pressing pause on the phone that’s connected to the wireless speaker. He looks back at Prompto, who looks alarmingly small in one of Gladio’s plain white t-shirts, with just the barest hint of his gray lounge shorts poking out and skimming the tops of his supple thighs. Ignis’ eyes roam down Prompto’s legs, brushed with feathery blond hair and patches of freckles. His toned runner’s calves look like carved alabaster in the bright light of the prince’s kitchen. His feet—that haven’t quite mastered the simple box waltz yet—are wrapped in silly graphic chocobo socks. Ignis finds it so endearing when Prompto wears them under his much more muted Crownsguard fatigues. 

But now, Ignis is just finding himself overcome with emotion at Prompto’s frustration. His shoulders droop in spite of himself, and he moves quietly back over to Prompto, wrapping him in a tight hug from behind, hooking his head over Prompto’s broad shoulders. 

“Darling, don’t fret,” Ignis whispers into the shirt that smells like both Gladio and Prompto together. 

Another hard sniff, a shake of a head, wispy blond bangs fluttering with the hard movement. “I’m so dumb, Iggy. I have two left feet. I’ll never be able to get this. Can’t I just stand guard with the glaives at the gate? Or take gala tickets? Or patrol the Citadel instead?” 

“Noctis wants so desperately to dance with you, darling,” Ignis purrs. “It would make his night to dance with his boyfriend.” 

“He’s got two more,” Prompto deadpans. “You and Gladio were raised in this stuff. I bet Gladio can dance with his eyes shut. I bet you could dance even if you had no legs.” 

“There’s no need for theatrics,” Ignis says quietly, suppressing a chuckle, not wanting to upset his lover. 

“Face it, Iggy. I can’t learn this. I can’t dance. Noct will just have to be disappointed in me, like always.” 

“Prompto Argentum,” Ignis says firmly, rising and placing his hands on Prompto’s shoulders, spinning him around to his front. He takes Prompto’s slender chin in his fingers and tips it up, heart clenching as those beautiful indigo eyes stare up at him through hot tears. “His Highness has never been, nor I doubt ever will be, disappointed in you. Where on Eos have you gotten that idea?” 

Prompto shrugs. “I dunno. My brain just says dumb shit.” 

Ignis nods. “I must confess that _that_ is the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.” 

Prompto’s face goes through about ten different emotions before he finally chokes out a laugh. “Damn, I made you curse.” 

“Indeed. I’ve half a mind to open that thick skull of yours and give your gray matter the ole what-for.” 

Prompto laughs again, wiping his eyes. 

“There’s my pretty boy,” Ignis coos, thumbing away at the tears on his cheeks. “I much prefer to see you laugh.” 

Prompto takes a few deep breaths and nods, swallowing hard. “You really think I can do this?” 

“You only need learn how, Prompto. You are wicked smart, and don’t try to sell yourself short, because I’ll not hear it. Your expertise with firearms, tech, and machinery... your passion and artistic knowledge in photography... your incredible stamina when it comes to long-distance running... all of these skills are self-taught, are they not?” 

Prompto blushes a little and looks away. “I-I mean, yeah, I guess so...” 

“Then you are more than capable of moving your adorable feet in a square for seven and half minutes,” Ignis says, bending down to press his lips against Prompto’s. 

The blond gasps quietly and melts into Ignis, always so pliant and eager; it makes the older man’s head spin. 

“Aw, hey man, no smoochin’ without me,” comes a husky, lazy voice. 

Ignis smirks against Prompto’s mouth and considers pulling away immediately; but Noctis gets away with _so_ much, and Ignis decides to let him watch for another minute before biting Prompto’s bottom lip as he separates them. 

Prompto gazes up at him with a goofy smile, dazed and flushed and a little more than cheered up. 

“Oh, Noct, my apologies. I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Bullshit,” Noctis mutters, kinda hot under the collar as he stares at Prompto. “How’s the dancing going, Prom?” 

Prompto wipes his eyes again. “Just takin’ a break, Noct. I’m getting there. My new record is uh... four minutes without crushing Iggy’s toes.” 

Noctis snorts and moves over to Prompto, grabbing both of his hands and kissing them. “You’ll get it,” he mumbles. “Took me a while too, don’t worry. Especially after my accident and all.” 

Prompto blinks. “Oh shit. I never thought about that.” 

Noctis nods, looking at Iggy, momentary annoyance fading into that deep affection he’s had since he was single-digit age. He beams up at his other boyfriend. “Are you doing all the leading, Specs? Maybe Prompto will get it if you’re the girl part.” 

“Oh, Noct, that’s...” Prompto rubs the back of his neck. “Nah, c’mon. When we dance, you have to be the lead, right?” 

Noctis shrugs. “It really doesn’t matter to me. I know both parts, so.” 

“But I _really_ wanted to get swept away by a handsome prince,” Prompto says dreamily, faraway look in his eyes. 

“Hmph,” comes a gruff voice from the entrance to the kitchen. “Don’t see what people see in Prince Charmless, here.” 

“Go fuck yourself,” Noctis mutters, turning to Gladio and rolling his eyes. 

Gladio snorts and puts his hands on his hips, bending down to eye level with Noctis. “Fuck me yourself, you coward.” 

Noctis flushes pink and sputters. 

“Gentlemen,” Ignis coughs, folding his arms. “We’ve quite distracted my protégé enough. Please get what you came for so we can continue.” He looks at Prompto. “Drink some water, love, and then you can attempt to lead and see how you fare.” 

Gladio chuckles and swats Noctis on the ass as he moves to the fridge for another beer. The prince grabs a soda and, to Ignis’ delight, some of the leftover sushi on the bottom shelf. At least he’s not going for his third bag of chips of the evening. Prompto grabs his Yeti from the counter and takes several swigs of water, heeding Iggy’s advice. 

When their other boyfriends are back in the living room playing videogames, Ignis glides to his phone and restarts the classical music, approaching Prompto with a faux-curtsey. 

Prompto holds his stomach as he laughs and bows, holding out his hand to lead. 


End file.
